Memorias de una Kunoichi
by kaminari-dono
Summary: El escribir un diario no es siempre aburrido...quisiera verlo, aunque sea una vez...se repetia antes de quedarse dormida. Parejas: Nejixtenten, sakuxsasu, naruxhina e inoxcho. Advertencia: ligero lime y al final un lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa minna-san! Soy una nueva autora, por eso espero que les guste mis fics... 

Este fic hace mucho énfasis en la amistad, sobre todo el primer capitulo, por esta razón quiero dedicarle el fic a mi mejor amiga Ruth Medina (Kurayami1sama), gracias por estar conmigo a lo largo de estos 7 años que tenemos de conocernos...y ahora que te vas a ir por unos meses quiero decirte que si efectivamente te voy a extrañar, pero a la vez estoy feliz por ti por que vivirás una nueva experiencia, así que solo me resta decirte YAMASHITA TOMODACHI DESU!

Bueno, ya dejando atrás mi dramatismo jejejeje, comencemos:

Los personajes no son míos (ya que si pudiera definitivamente me quedaría con Neji-kun) son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama

La historia va a constar de 4 semanas (1 mes) por lo tanto, actualizare cada sábado o domingo, después verán la razón, a lo largo de las 4 semanas se verá un poco de lime y talvez termine con un lemon, de todos modos yo daré previo aviso

Ahora si comencemos! Espero sea de su agrado!

* * *

**MEMORIAS DE UNA KUNOICHI**

SEMANA 1

Hola queridos lectores. Hoy quiero contarles mi historia...tal vez sea obvia o tal vez sea aburrida, pero de algo si estoy segura, llegará a sus corazones...

Todo comenzó un día cualquiera, en el que yo me encontraba con mis amigas...ahora tengo 19 años y ya estoy en el nivel de jouunin, además soy maestra de armas en la academia...ha! que quienes son mis amigas? Jejejeje pues sakura, ino, y hinata, quien lo diría no? La verdad es que jamás pensé que nos entenderíamos tan bien y sobretodo que pudiéramos tener una amistad tan estrecha, por que de algo si estoy completamente segura: somos las mejores amigas. Para ser mas exactas nos empezamos a unir desde el regreso de Sasuke a la aldea, fue un golpe muy duro para el equipo de kakashi sensei después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, Sakura sufrió mucho, estaba destrozada, el ver a Sasuke sufriendo de esa manera, ya que no le fue fácil que lo aceptaran de nuevo en la aldea...pero Sakura siempre estuvo ahí, a su lado, sin importar lo que pasara, ella estaría a lado de la persona que ama...yo creo que fue ese hecho el que nos conmovió a todas...después de todo también somos mujeres y cada quien de distinta manera, pero sabemos lo que es el estar enamorada...a partir de ese momento se convirtió para nosotros una costumbre el juntarnos cada fin de semana a hacer como dicen los chicos: "cosas de chicas" .Y bueno ese día estábamos en una de nuestras tantas reuniones.

-Waa que bien que tus padres se fueron a una misión Tenten, asi podremos hacer nuestra reunión solas y sin que nadie nos interrumpa o nos reprenda por hacer tanto escándalo jejejeje- dijo una muy emocionada ino mientras se cepillaba el cabello

-Sabes Ino, tu cabello ya esta muy largo y bonito- le dije en manera de cumplido

-Ha claro! El cabello es un aparte muy importante del feminismo de una mujer, por eso debemos cuidarlo, verdad frentuda?- dijo lo ultimo con sarcasmo

-Deja de molestar Ino-cerda, ya te dije que ahora prefiero tener en cabello corto...además me dijeron que se me ve muy bien así

-Ho! Pero quien te dijo semejante mentira?-jalo un cojín que se encontraba cerca de ella

-Si mas no lo recuerdo...tu fuiste!-entendió lo que estaba por venir y tomo un cojín de la cama

-Pues yo no me acuerdo jajajajajaja- le tiro el cojín a la cara e inmediatamente tomó otros dos

-Pues dejame te recuerdo la memoria jajajajja-le devolvió el tiro y tromó otros tres

Y fui ahí donde comenzó una guerra de cojines masiva, yo veía la escena divertida, realmente nos llevábamos bien y especialmente esas dos, que ya habían olvidado su rivalidad por Sasuke desde hace tiempo, ahora Sakura salía con el y cada semana nos contaba lo feliz que estaba a su lado, e Ino pues para nuestra sorpresa un día llego con la noticia que había encontrado el verdadero amor a lado de Chouji...

-Pero que esta pasan...- Hinata iba saliendo del baño y no pudo terminar la frase ya que un fuerte y veloz (sobre todo veloz) cojín le dio directito en la cara

-Waaaaa hinata lo sentimos!- dijieron al mismo tiempo Sakura e Ino, ellas de una u otra manera pero siempre sobreprotegían a nuestra querida y tierna hinata, pero con lo que ellas no contaba era que...

-No...-Ino y sakura se quedaron mudas- No...esto no se va a quedar asi...asi que prepárense jajajajajaj- tomo tres cojines en cada mano y empezó con su ataque despiadado...bueno con lo que ellas no contaban era que la dulce, tierna y tímida Hinata, seguía siendo dulce y tierna, pero definitivamente ya no tímida...y creo que se están imaginando por que verdad? Exacto! Desde que sale con nuestro queridísimo y escandaloso Naruto...

Y bueno mis estimados lectores esto me deja a mi como la indudable SOLTERONA del grupo...así es, yo no tengo pareja...pero el que no la tenga no quiere decir que no este enamorada, solo que me enamore de la persona equivocada...Hyuuga Neji ... cuanto tiempo había pasado ya, desde que lo conocí, desde que estábamos en el mismo equipo, cuando vi sus ojos plateados por primera vez... mi corazón decidió mudarse con el...Y para mi desgracia tengo ya casi un año y medio que no lo veo, solo se, que se convirtió en jefe de la patrulla ANBU, lo se por que Hinata me cuenta de lo que ha escuchado en su familia, ya que tiene tiempo que Neji se mudo a su propio departamento...pero definitivamente lo extraño...y eso ya me esta afectando...quisiera verlo aunque sea una vez...

Caminé hacia mi librero y tome la foto en la que nos encontrábamos los cuatro: Gai sensei, lee, Neji...y yo. Esos días de equipo eran los mejores de mi vida, ir a misiones y acampar a lado de Neji, como disfrutaba verlo dormir, y por que no decirlo? también me agradaba que de vez en cuando me rescataba cuando estaba en peligro.

Abrace la foto fuertemente, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos sonoros gritos provenientes de mis amigas

-Waaajajajjajaa ya Sakura deja de hacerme cosquillas wajajajajaja-suplicaba entre risas y gritos Ino mientras Hinata seguia tirandoles cojines

Jjejejeje creo que a este paso terminaran destruyendo mi cuarto...un momento...

-ALTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grite cruzando los brazos- Que creen que están haciendo? están destruyendo mi cuarto!-iban a decir algo pero continué- acaso no piensan invitarme?-Todas parpadearon y se miraron entre si para después estallar en carcajadas

-Jajajajaja pero por su puesto!- contesto Ino e inmediatamente vi volar cientos de cojines hacia mi

Y así estuvimos un buen rato, hasta que nuestras municiones se acabaron, traducción: hasta que los cojines explotaron.

Fuimos a buscar algo de comer para así comenzar con nuestro circulo oficial de confesiones

-Antes de comenzar-Interrumpió Hinata- quiero decirles que tuve una idea para que nuestros pensamientos y recuerdos prevalezcan por siempre...-Nos dijo provocando en todas una gran expectativa, sonrió, y se giro para sacar algo de su mochila- Miren!- y para nuestra sorpresa era un gran, pero un gran diario (en ese momento me pregunte el por que del tamaño, pero ahora se que es mas cómodo escribir en el)

-Que les parece?-preguntó expectante y con los ojos brillantes

-Es lo que estoy pensando?-cuestioné

-Asi es! Es un diario

-Pero que los diarios no son personales?-ahora cuestionó Sakura

-Si, pero se me ocurrió que sería mas divertido si lo escribimos entre todas

-Pero como? Explícate- inquirió Ino

-Miren...propongo que cada una de nosotras se lo quede un mes, y que no solo escriba lo que le pase a ella, si no también a todas nosotras, solo que desde su perspectiva...que les parece?

-me parece interesante, pero no crees que es demasiado trabajo?...digo, escribir todos los días lo que les pasa a todas...-Todas se quedaron pensativas con mi comentario

-Pues yo tengo otra propuesta!-levanto la mano Sakura-Yo digo que se escriba el diario cada semana, después de nuestras reuniones oficiales, así cada quien cuenta lo que le pasó durante la semana y a la que le toque el diario lo escribe al día siguiente.

-Me parece perfecto! -dijo Hinata-ustedes que dicen? Ino? -Bien!-Tenten? –Bien!

-Esta decidido y prometido!- Festejo Sakura

-Pero...quien se lo quedará primero?

-Yo opino que...Tenten

-Heee? Yo? Por que?-no pude evitar sentir horror

-Por que estamos en tu casa, y es lo menos que podemos hacer- Vaya! Que amables! Pensé con ironía

-Esta bien, lo haré...-afirmé e inmediatamente recibí el abrazo mas cursi de mi vida por parte de todas

-Bien! Entonces comencemos con las confesiones jojojojojo-dijo riendo como desquiciada Sakura

-Mmm...por lo que veo tienes algo interesante que contar Sakura- Ino le dio una pequeña palmadita en la espalda a sakura mirándola picaramente

-Cuentaaaaaaaaaa!- todas nos abalanzamos sobre ella

-Bu..bueno es que Sasuke-kun y yo...nos besamos

-He? Y eso que? Si ya sabemos que tu primer beso fue con el! Y por si no lo sabes tooooodas las parejas se besan frentuda!

-Si ya lo se Ino-cerda! Y no es eso...es solo que...nos besamos diferente

-Diferente?-repetí intrigada

-Estábamos solos en su departamento, y comenzamos a besarnos y de repente sentí una sensación que recorría toda mi piel y estoy segura que el también lo sintió por que empezó a besarme mas apasionadamente, no supe ni en que momento, pero cuando me di cuenta estábamos recostados en el sofá, el encima de mi, el sentir su cuerpo tan pegado al mío, hizo que el fuego se encendiera desde mi vientre hasta mi pecho, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que quería algo mas de el...y el también de mi...ir mas allá que solo un beso...y...y...

-Yyyyyyyyy!-gritó Hinata para nuestra sorpresa

-Me levante de inmediato y le dije que aun no estaba lista...-esas fueron las palabras exactas de mi amiga Sakura

- ... –nadie dijo nada

-es que como voy a saber si estoy lista, se que amo a Sasuke-kun, se que quiero estar con el...pero no se cuando...Ino que hago?

-he? Por que me preguntas a mi?

-Por que tu tienes experiencia! o no?

-Ha jajaja pero claro! Yo soy una experta en eso- dijo un tanto nerviosa, Hinata y yo nos miramos con una gran gota en la cabeza, por que lo que Sakura e Ino ignoran, es que sabemos y podemos afirmar que Ino aun es virgen

-Bueno, entonces que hago?

-Antes que nada debes tranquilizarte, para que establezcas tus sentimientos, ya que es un paso muy importante y no debes precipitarte – le aconsejo Ino con gran seriedad, demostrándole, según ella, su "experiencia" en el asunto, a lo cual Hinata y yo, solo respondimos con una pequeña sonrisa

-Yo creo que...-Hinata al rescate- primero debes hablar con el, después de todo el es tu pareja

-De hecho en ese momento me dijo que no quería presionarme, que quería que yo me sintiera tranquila y a gusto, que no hay prisa y que el me esperará para cuando esté lista...

-haaay!- todas suspiramos al unísono

-Que tierno es sasuke, bueno Chouji no se queda atrás he!

-También Naruto-kun es muy lindo

-No, pero sasuke-kun es mas

-No! Chouji mas

-No! Naruto mas

Y así inició una pelea mas entre mis amigas...me da gusto verlas tan enamoradas, sonreí y una imagen me vino a la cabeza...Neji

-Chicas...

-Hum?- todas voltearon a verme

-Como se siente besar a la persona que amas?- pregunte un tanto melancólica, pero no lo notaron por la emoción del momento

-Haaa! Es lo mas maravilloso del mundo, sentir sus labios, su piel...el que te tome entre sus brazos- empezó a divagar Ino

-Wa! Es electricidad pura cuando se acerca y te besa- empezó a babear Sakura

-Es el fundir tu alma con la suya en un solo beso- filosofó Hinata

-Ho! Ya veo- conteste casi inaudible y las lagrimas se comenzaban a juntar en mis ojos, hasta que Hinata cayó en cuenta

-Ho no Tenten lo siento mucho...se que es difícil para ti escuchar esto...por que tu no estas con la persona que amas...con Neji-niisan

-Si lo siento, fui egoísta en hablar así enfrente de ti

-Si yo también lo siento, me deje llevar

-No, no se preocupen- me tallé los ojos para quitarme las lágrimas- después de todo fui yo la les preguntó

-Pero...-iba a comenzar a hablar Sakura pero la interrumpí, lo menos que quería en ese momento era echarles a perder la velada, se suponía que nos juntamos para pasarla bien y divertirnos...no para que yo ande dando lastimas...

-Bueno que les parece si antes de dormir vemos una película?- cambié el tema y puse la mejor sonrisa que pude

-Si esta bien- afirmaron, entendiendo mis intenciones

-Pues tengo una gran variedad! Escojan la que quieran, de romance, humor, comedia, ficción o terror- les dije a lo cual por un boto unánime decidimos que esa noche definitivamente era mejor reír, así que comedia fue nuestra elección.

Todas nos acomodamos en la cama y colchonetas que preparé para dormir esa noche, hicimos palomitas, apagamos las luces y nos dispusimos a ver la película de "Al diablo con el diablo" vaya nombrecito no? Pero realmente esta buena (creo), conforme fue avanzando la película y entre risotadas de mis amigas, yo solo pensaba que lo realmente interesante de esa película era el poder pedirle un deseo al diablo y él te lo cumpliera, claro con la condición de tomar tu alma...pero que mas da no? Si ya tienes lo que quieres, que mas da lo que pase después..._quisiera verlo aunque sea una vez... _las palabras que pensé cuando comenzó la noche resonaban en mi cabeza...y definitivamente si pudiera, no me importaría a quien se lo pidiera, Dios o Diablo, lo único que quería en ese momento era _verlo aunque sea una vez..._

Apreté los ojos con fuerza y no supe en que momento me quedé dormida...

Y eso es todo por hoy queridos lectores...nos vemos dentro de una semana.

Tenten

* * *

¿Qué les pareció esta primera semana? Ya saben para comentarios, quejas o tomatazos dejen reviews 

Hasta la próxima semana! Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo! GOMEN NASAI! Por no haber actualizado pronto, pero tuve algunos problemas, y no me sentía bien para escribir -- pero ya todo pasó y estoy con muchas ganas así que aquí esta el nuevo capítulo y trae nuevas sorpresas...

También quiero darles muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me da mucho gusto que les haya gustado mi fic y la manera en que lo estoy escribiendo...No saben como me suben la autoestima y también me motivan a escribir y dar lo mejor de mi. Esto es para ustedes con mucho cariño

**Kagura soma**: Sigue leyendo, por que tu petición se cumplirá muy muy pronto ( ya le de muchos también : P) espero te guste...y con referente a que lo de Tenten que te recuerda a ti y un amor imposible, te entiendo, yo también lo viví, y bueno si quieres contarlo, soy toda oídos, ya que como menciono en el cap 1 las mujeres nos entendemos unas a otras y debemos apoyarnos, así que aquí esta mi mail para lo que se te ofrezca: por si quieres platicar o algo así, y que bueno que te guste naruxhina verdad que son lindísimos! Pero las otras parejas no se quedan atrás ( en especial Nejixtenten que son mi favorita) jejejej nos vemos pronto!

**Gaby Uchiha: **Me alegra muchísimo que mi historia y mi forma de escribir te haya gustado, y con referente a la pareja inoxcho jejejej pues he recibido muchos comentarios jejejejej lo se, es una pareja un tanto rara, pero se me hace bonita, ya que Ino es una chica un tanto vanidosa y pues chouji es un simpático gordito, se me hizo buena idea juntarlos, yo opino que se ven lindos...y pues las otras parejas si sin las típicas ( y lindas, muy lindas ) y que bien que te gusten...por cierto, el reencuentro que tanto quieres sucederá preonto, no te lo pierdas! Y ha! Con referente al lemon, pues es una sorpresa, pero eso si! Será muy pero muyyyy explicito, y también habrá varios limes, así que no te los pierdas jojojoj

**Kisame Hoshigaki: **Waaaa! Que padre que te gusto la pareja Inoxcho! Verdad que si quedan bien juntos? Sigue leyendo y tendras una sorpresa con esta inusual y linda parejita

**Kurayami1sama: **Como que vas a atropellar a mi Neji mondrigota ! Jjajajajaja nombre si te tengo una sorpresota con gaara, pero espérame tantito, acuérdate hasta la semana 3 saldrá tu pelirrojo sexy, sigue leyendo y actualiza pronto tu fic! ( por cierto...a que te supieron las cerezas? Jajajajaj)

**Shady10: **Gracias por decir que es bueno y original! Y si, la forma de escribir no es muy común, pero quise probar algo nuevo a ver si pegaba y por lo que veo si gustó! Y con referente a lo de si solo tenten va a escribir el diario, pues si así será, ya que la pareja principal es nejixTenten, ( pero sabes, estoy pensando las cosas y talvez haga oneshot de los demás diarios, si me apoyan si los hago!) pero algo si te aseguro van a salir muchas cosas de Hinata y naruto, y una que otra sorpresa por ahí, para los que les gusta esta tierna pareja...y con respecto a lo de si los ninjas tienen caseteras y tv, pues claro: P hasta tienen videos juegos y toda la cosa jajajajajaj Sigue leyendo por que Hinata-chan tiene algunas sorpresas para sus amigas!

**Temari-Shikamaru: **jejejeje no te preocupes, yo también creo que Temari es definitivamente una de las chicas mas fuertes de toda la serie, y definitivamente si pensaba poner algo de Shikaxtemari (aunque no será mucho, gomen, por el tiempo), por que es una pareja importante, jamás los olvidaría! Sigue leyendo espero te guste!

**Haruno-Mackita: **Que bien que te parece sugoi, muchas gracias! Y aquí esta el siguiente cap, disfrútalo por favor!

**Marion-asakura: **Hay! Estoy feliz que te haya gustado!...y si, hay sakusasu, esa pareja no puede faltar, y con lo del lemon, pues espera, que no será en vano jojoojoo (soy una pervertida) waaa! Ya me imagino a Sasukito en esos términos, que lindooooo! (yo tirando baba), bueno espero siguas leyendo el fic y te guste

**Ari-chan38: **Mil gracias por decir que es genial! Y que padre que te guste Nejixtenten! A mi me encanta verlos juntos, por que si alguien se va a quedar con mi amorsote Neji, esa debe ser Tenten, no hay otra mejor para el jajajajaj, sigue leyendo por favor que se que te gustará!

**Sheenaeikki: **Hayyyy! Me emocionan tus palabras! Que soy buena escritora! ARIGATOOOO! Y gracias también por que me brindas tu apoyo y tus reviews jejejejeje y que bien que te guste sakuraxsasuke, por que yo también pienso que se quedarán juntitos en la serie! Después de todo lo que sufrió sakura (realmente me partio el alma la despedida de ellos, cuando sasuke se fue con el #$/&/& orochigay!)

Snif, espero sean felices en la serie, por que en mi fic, si lo serán jojojojojo

**Nutry: **Que bueno que te parece interesante ( y lo mejor esta por empezar jiijii) Se que es triste para Tenten no ver a la persona que ama ( me dices que te recuerda a ti? Mmm pues espero que este fic te haga sentir mejor, jejejejej), es que ya sabes con tantas ocupaciones que tiene como maestra en la academia pues pasan los días rápidamente y pues como Neji es jefe de patrulla ANBU pues como que no va a andar como si nada en las calles de konoha (los ANBUS deben ser muy cautelosos), pero que crees? Por fin el reencuentro de que muchos esperan sucederá muy pronto, sigue leyendo, y no te achicopales por que no ves a la personita que quieres, acuérdate que de una u otra manera cuando sufrimos somos recompensados ahorita o talvez mañana...como quiera si quieres platicar mi mail esta disponible: Nos vemos!

**MegumiElric: **tu espera a terminado, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo y sale a quien tanto esperabas! Jejejeje perdón por hacerte esperar, así que espero te guste y valga la pena la espera

Ahora si chicos y chicas! Empecemos con el fic

Aclaración: cuando digo día 1 es lunes, día 2 es martes y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al día 7 que es domingo

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son míos (aunque habrá un personaje inventado por mi), es solo con fin de entretenimiento, para alucinar y soñar con nuestros personajes favoritos

**Semana 2 Día 2**

Hola queridos lectores! Aquí Tenten de nuevo!...si, si, estoy rompiendo las reglas que impusimos mis amigas y yo, de escribir en el diario cada fin de semana...pero lo que viví hace unas horas no puede esperar el ser trascrito, por que no se como llamarlo, destino, Coincidencia, Milagro? No lo se! Lo que haya sido, le dio el sentido a mi vida...le dio sentido a mi esperanza...

Llegué al anochecer a mi casa, muy cansada, esos pequeños revoltosos...mis alumnos para ser mas exacta...me sacan de mis casillas... y para mi congoja recordé (al tropezar con quien sabe que cosa) que tenia que hacer el aseo, ya que no se podía ni caminar y los trastes están por caer del fregadero, así que me fui a cambiar de ropa, y me dispuse a ordenar, lavar trates, tirar basura etc. Cuando estaba recogiendo mi habitación moví un mueble viejísimo que hace tiempo quería limpiar, y escuche un ruido extraño, como si algo cayera, al asomarme no podía creer lo que estaba viendo! Era mi álbum de fotos que había perdido ya hace tiempo, recuerdo que hice todo un escándalo por que no lo encontraba y puse a mama y papá a buscarlo en toda la casa...y miren donde estaba, como siempre en el lugar mas obvio, jejeje como dice una amiga "Deja de buscar lo que estas buscando y lo encontrarás", en ese momento pensé que cuanta sabiduría tenían sus palabras...Estiré el brazo y lo tomé del borde para sacarlo, me senté en la cama como una niña que encuentra su muñeca perdida...lo sacudí un poco ya que tenia muchísimo polvo por el tiempo que llevaba arraigado en ese lugar...

Lo abrí con gran emoción, y en la primera hoja tenia una foto cuando era bebé, no es por nada pero era un lindo bebé, pasé a la siguiente hoja y vi una foto cuando tenia 3 años con la pelota que me había regalado mi papá, en la siguiente hoja cuando tenia 5 años y se me había caído mi primer diente, yo estaba feliz por que esa noche lo pondría debajo de mi almohada y el señor ratón me traería dinero al día siguiente jejejejej, y así sucesivamente pase hoja por hoja recordando momentos de mi niñez, hasta que llegue a la foto de mi primer día en la academia de ninjas...recuerdo claramente cuando entré al salón de clases y vi a un niño de largo cabello y pálida piel, sentado al final de la fila, alrededor de el, varias niñas murmurando cosas como: _wa! Que niño tan guapo, Que lindo cabello tiene, es miembro del clan hyuuga! Sus ojos son tan lindos! _yo hice caso omiso a esos comentarios, va! ¿Que tan lindo puede ser! me dije a mi misma. Ya que en ese momento lo único importante para mi era ser una gran ninja! tan fuerte como la majestuosa Tsunade –sama, es por eso que yo no andaba con banalidades como esas otras chiquillas, enamoradas de algún niño tonto... Mire para todos lados buscando asiento, pero ya no había, y el único que estaba disponible era a lado de ese tal niño Hyuuga, ya que todas la niñas estaban peleando para ver quien se sentaría con él, así que aproveche la situación para asegurar mi lugar, caminé hacia él con pasos seguros, demostrándole a las demás niñas bobas, que yo, Tenten, era una niña que sabia lo que quería, una niña segura de si misma, una niña que no se deja llevar por el corazón...

-Puedo sentarme aquí?- le pregunte por educación

-Como quieras...da igual- contestó serio y digno, volteando su rostro y mirándome fijamente por unos segundos, mis mejillas empezaron a arder al sentirme observada por sus ojos plata...y comprobé que realmente esas niñas no estaban equivocadas, era lindo, mas lindo de lo que yo pensaba que podía llegar a ser un niño...me quede absorta mirando sus facciones, su cabello...sus ojos...

-Que quieres? Por que me miras tanto?-su voz me trajo a la realidad

-hum! Nada!- conteste indignada y voltee hacia el lado contrario, ya que sentí como el ardor de mis mejillas se empezaba a expandir por todo mi rostro, tiñéndolo de rojo carmesí...y en ese momento me di cuenta de mi vana equivocación, que realmente yo no era tan distinta que las demás niñas, ya que un sentimiento desconocido empezó a renacer en lo mas profundo de mi pecho, dejando atrás toda profunda elocuencia y trayendo consigo el primer amor.

A partir de ese momento, siempre me senté a su lado, disfrutando en silencio, la compañía de ese niño genio, que con los años se convirtió en mi compañero de equipo...a veces la vida puede ser tan irónica...

Bueno, después de recordar ese lindo momento de cuando le conocí seguí viendo mi álbum y encontré la foto del día que nos presentamos como equipo de Gay-sensei, cuando le dijimos nuestro mas profundo anhelo, je! recuerdo que Neji no quizo decir su sueño, el siempre tan orgulloso. Y también recuerdo que yo no fui sincera, lo siento Gay-sensei, pero mi mas grande anhelo en ese entonces y hasta ahora , era estar por siempre a lado de cierto chico Hyuuga...pero no podía decirlo, no podía demostrarlo frente a el, así que me escondí tras las palabras que he dicho desde niña: Ser una gran kunoichi y llegar a ser tan fuerte como Stunade-sama.

Fue acaso, el haber mentido la razón que me trajo como consecuencia el estar tanto tiempo sin ver su rostro? O es que acaso kami-sama cobra un precio tan alto por mentir y ocultar tus verdaderos sentimientos?...y si esa es la razón, espero que algún día su gran compasión llegue hacia esta pobre enamorada...

Así que lo único que me queda por ahora, es seguir recordando y viviendo...voltee la hoja y encontré mi foto favorita. Cuando Neji cumplió 16 años! Fuimos a comer a un lindo restaurante a las afueras de la aldea, recuerdo que ese día me solté el cabello, quería que Neji me viera más bonita, pero mi principal razón fue provocar que me dijera algún comentario, pero lo único que conseguí por parte de el fue: _Te ves...diferente. _Al principio me sentí un poco desilusionada, pero después me dije a mi misma que Hyuuga Neji era así, así lo conocí y así me enamoré de él...y que tal vez, así siga siendo siempre...

Pero en fin! Después de escuchar una y otra vez por parte de Lee y Gai-sensei que me veía muy bonita ( miren de quienes recibí ovación, que injusta es la vida...) entramos al restauran, y pedimos nuestros platillos, al terminar, Lee me preguntó que traía en una gran caja que tenía a mi lado, todos voltearon a verme, yo me sonrojé y dije:

-eto...es para Neji

Neji me miró sorprendido y me dijo: -Tenten, no era necesario...

-Bueno, es solo que...¿Qué es un cumpleaños sin un pastel? Jejejej – abrí la caja y saqué un lindo pastel con grandes letras que decían: "Feliz cumpleaños Neji"

Neji abrió los ojos aún más, luego bajo el rostro y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, después de unos segundos contestó: Arigato...Tenten...

Me quedé sin habla, el ver esa sonrisa en su rostro fue el principal motivo para pensar que, por ahora, ese día había valido realmente la pena...y no es que antes no lo haya visto sonreír, pero esta vez fue diferente...

-Waa! Tenten ese pastel se ve delicioso!- los gritos de Lee me sacaron de mi shock interno

-Tu lo hiciste?- preguntó la bestia verde de konoha con grandes ojos brillantes

-he...si! claro!- mentira! Soy una perversa mentirosa, por que en realidad lo hizo mi mamá, ya que soy una muy mala repostera, pero eso jamás lo aceptaría en frente de Neji...eso jamás!

Tomé un cuchillo y empecé a cortar grandes rebanadas, claro! la más grande fue para Neji, aunque se quejó por que estaba demasiado grande, pero lo obligué a que se la comiera toda

Después de un rato llegó el dueño del lugar – Jo jo jo HO! Por lo que veo alguien cumple años!- dijo el señor de grandes mejillas coloradas y apariencia extraña

-Quien es el afortunado?

Todos señalamos a Neji al mismo tiempo – EL!- gritamos

Neji se quedó con cara de horror, una cara que ni en las mas peligrosas situaciones le había visto poner...jejejeje fue divertido

-ho! Ya veo! Es el cumpleaños de este hermoso jovencito!- lo de hermoso lo acepté, pero que viniera de ese señor raro, me dieron escalofríos...pero no todo terminó ahí, ya que con un chasquido de sus dedos se unieron otras 3 personas con instrumentos en mano y empezaron a entonar una extraña canción de cumpleaños ( lo se! En ese lugar todo era raro).

Al terminar de entonar su estruendosa canción jaló una cuerda y del techo bajaron grandes carteles coloridos que decían miles de frases de felicitaciones y trajo una gran botella de sake

-Esta botella es cortesía de la casa!vamos toma! toma!

-No, lo siento pero yo no be...- Neji no terminó la frase ya que el señor raro ya le había metido la botella en la boca vaciando todo su contenido

Neji se quedó estático por un momento, un poco de sake resbaló por sus labios (tuve que contenerme para no tener pensamientos pervertidos con tal escena jeje) y de repente sus mejillas empezaron a ponerse coloradas, se veía tan lindo ruborizado, que ni tarda ni perezosa saqué mi cámara fotográfica y le tome una foto

-Tenten! Hip! No hagas hip! Eso hip!

Neji Hyuuga ebrio y con hipo? Ese momento tan memorable y divertido jamás lo olvidaría y creo que Lee y Gai-sensei tampoco ya que estaban abrazados con grandes cataratas de lágrimas en los ojos, diciendo que por fin Neji encendía la flama de su juventud.

Y Neji? Pues bueno, empezó a dar vueltas y a decir un montón de incoherencias como que jamás volvería ahí, que todos están locos, que el jamás había tomado, que si lo ve Hiashi-sama lo reprendería , que sería una mala imagen para el clan Hyuuga etc. etc. etc.

Después de que Neji se sintiera mejor ( aunque todavía se tambaleaba un poco) decidimos irnos, no sin antes hacernos jurar que jamás volveríamos ahí por el amor de kami-sama y por el bien de Neji jajajaja.

Al salir Lee y Gai-sensei dijeron que tenían que ir con Stunade-sama, por que los había citado para darles una misión para el día siguiente, así que se desviaron del camino y se fueron muy contentos cantando a todo pulmón.

Neji y yo nos quedamos solos y seguimos nuestro camino, volteé a verlo ya que me estaba preocupando el hecho de que llegara a su casa y Hiashi-sama lo reprendiera por beber, acción que no hizo por voluntad propia...

-No te preocupes Tenten, ya me siento bien...el fresco de la noche me hace sentir mejor...

-ha...si...-me sorprendió de sobremanera que se diera cuenta de mi preocupación por él, o acaso, soy tan transparente?

-Te acompañaré a tu casa- me dijo, ya que siempre que terminábamos tarde de entrenar me llevaba hasta mi casa, en realidad Neji es una persona muy atenta, lo sabemos las personas que estamos cerca de el.

-Ho no! No es necesario Neji! Debes llegar a tu casa a descansar, ya que la resaca de mañana será lo peor, y además no vivimos muy lejos, así que mejor lleguemos a tu casa y de ahí me voy yo sola, esta bien?

El solo asintió sin protestar y siguió su camino hacia la residencia Hyuuga, tal vez lo asusté demasiado con lo de la resaca al día siguiente, ya que el nunca había tomado, tal vez se imaginó lo peor.

En el trayecto casi no hablamos nada, ya que una de las principales características del genio Hyuuga es su poco gusto por la conversación.

Al llegar a su casa, se dirigió tranquilamente a abrir la puerta, yo me quedé mirándolo y cuando me iba a ir, escuche su voz.

-Tenten...

-He?- voltee, pestañando un par de veces debido a la sorpresa de su llamado

-Gracias por todo...

-N...Neji...

-Desde que somos compañeros de equipo...mi cumpleaños ya no es un día más en mi vida...siento no haberlo dicho antes...pero me hace realmente feliz estar con ustedes...

No pude decir nada, las palabras no salieron de mi garganta, era feliz de estar con nosotros? De ser nuestro compañero?

-Te veré mañana en el entrenamiento...- me dijo al ver que yo no decía nada y entró a la residencia Hyuuga

-Ha...hai!- fue lo único que pude decir en resultado de mi sorpresa, y me quedé por un largo rato mirando fijamente la puerta por donde había entrado, salí de mi colapso y comencé a caminar hacia mi casa, con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y con un solo pensamiento: Hyuuga Neji, el genio del clan Hyuuga, el shinobi con la mirada tan fría como la nieve...me había dicho que estaba feliz de estar con nosotros...y para mi...eso es suficiente

Al día siguiente nos vimos en el entrenamiento, y así, los días transcurrieron igual que siempre, hasta que fue ascendido a Jounin, y por lo tanto, lo veía cada vez menos, debido a las misiones especiales que debía cumplir.

Se cambió de casa, así que ya no vivía en la residencia Hyuuga y por lo tanto Hinata no podía decirme gran cosa de el, solo lo que escuchaba entre platica y platica de miembros de su clan, y fue por ese medio que me enteré que se convirtió en Anbu y debido a su gran talento lo ascendieron casi de inmediato como jefe de patrulla.

Los días pasaron hasta llegar a convertirme lo que soy ahora, una joven de 19 años enamorada de un joven al cual no ha visto en muchísimo tiempo...que patética historia. Pero en fin!...después de recordar tan memorables momentos, decidí ir a dormir, ya que al día siguiente tenía que comenzar las clases muy temprano.

Cerré con gran cariño el álbum y me acomodé en la cama para dormir...¿Qué dijeron estimados lectores? ¿Esto es lo emocionante que te sucedió y cambio tu vida? Pues no! Lo que sucedió es que **LO VI! **Si! **LO VI! LO VI! **Y no en mis sueños...ni es mis pensamientos..lo vi frente a frente...Todo comenzó así:

Me había acomodado en mi acama e intenté dormir por todos los medios, pero me fue imposible, así que decidí ir a caminar y sin darme cuenta y casi de manera inconsciente llegué al lugar donde entrenábamos con gai-sensei, recorrí todo el lugar con gran felicidad mezclada con nostalgia, recordando los múltiples entrenamientos que tuve con Neji a solas, y las múltiples veces que era el mismo resultado: Neji me daba una paliza.

De pronto escuché un ruido entre los árboles y fui apresada fuertemente sintiendo en mi cuello el filo frío de una kunai, fue tal mi sorpresa que mi mente estaba nublada y no sabía que hacer, no entendía que estaba sucediendo, grandes gotas de sudor empezaron a resbalar por mi rostro resultado de la desesperación e incertidumbre, cuando repentinamente mi opresor y yo fuimos rodeados por un grupo de Anbus, uno de ellos se acercó de una manera tan veloz que casi fue inaudible para mi visión, y con un solo golpe mi atacante fue vencido...-esa técnica se me hace conocida... -pensé

Caí de espaldas fuertemente causa del gran impacto, y vi como mi salvador se acercaba a mi, estirando la mano para ayudarme a levantar, no podía saber quien era debido a la máscara en su rostro, pero de lo que estaba segura, es que ese joven tenía algo que me hacía sonrojar.

-Estas bien?...Tenten - Las piernas me empezaron a temblar, mis ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente al reconocer...su voz

-E...eres...tu...Ne...- fui interrumpida por una tercera persona

-Capitan! Debemos retirarnos de inmediato, la misión ha sido cumplida, y debemos dar el reporte inmediatamente

-Lo se...Retirada!- Me dio la espalda y antes de irse, volteó de perfil y me dijo: _Caminar por la noche es peligroso...Ten mas cuidado, Hasta pronto- _al terminar se fue de inmediato.

Todo fue tan rápido e inesperado que ni mi mente, ni mi corazón y ni mis sentimientos, podían creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, mis piernas ya no pudieron soportarme más y caí de rodillas, las lagrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas sonrojadas y miré a cielo, agradeciendo a Kami-sama, que me había dado la oportunidad de verlo...aunque sea una vez más...

Regresé a mi casa a paso lento, recordando cada segundo de lo ocurrido, convenciéndome a mi misma que no había sido un sueño, y bueno...el dolor en mi cuello me confirmó que no lo había sido, que es definitivamente la realidad ( la bendita realidad) ...y después de llegar a mi casa, festejar, gritar y brincar como loca en toda la sala, me recosté sobre un sillón, saqué al señor Diario ( si! Le puse "señor Diario" ya que desde el primer día que escribí en el, se convirtió, y será por mucho tiempo, una parte muy importante de mi vida y de la vida de mis amigas, jejeje que poco original soy, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió) y ahora estoy aquí escribiendo con gran emoción y sobre todo con mucho sueño...no se si alcance a llegar a mi cama...hum! me quedaré a dormir en la sala, después de todo estoy sola jejejej que gran ventaja...

Ahora son las 4:00 am y tengo que levantarme a las 5:00 am para ir a la academia, eso me deja de descanso solo una hora, pero con la felicidad que siento ahora, eso es mas que suficiente...

Tenten

Siguiente capitulo: Tenten recibe una visita de quien menos espera...

Hey! Hey! Les gustó este capitulo? Para comentarios , quejas o tomatazos envíen Reviews por favor!

Por cierto, ya tengo escritos 3 capítulos más, así que ya no me tardaré tanto en actualizar jejejeje Hasta prontoooooo!


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa! Kaminari está aquí! Cumpliendo mi promesa de actualizar pronto!

Disclaimer: Nartuto no es mío, es de Hinata XD (estoy muy simple hoy) Ya en serio! Naruto es creación de kishimoto-sama, y este fic solo tienes fines de diversión y no de lucro (aunque si pudiera lucrar a Neji, definitivamente lo haría 3 jejeje)

Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por sus reviews y por que se molestan en leer las inspiraciones de esta enferma mental jajaja GRACIAS DE VERDAD! y este fic es para ustedes con mucho cariño!

**LunaZaoldyeck **Que bueno que te gustó! Pues mira, el diario es escrito por tenten, por ahora, por que el siguiente mes, le tocará a alguien mas y así sucesivamente jejejeje sigue leyendo plis! Y gracias por el peluche de regalo!

**Nutry **Me hace feliz que te haya gustado el cap. Neta! Y sí por fin vio a Neji ( aunque sea con máscara) jejeje pero no te pierdas este capitulo que trae lo que más esperas! Disfrútalo por favor! Ha1 por cierto, lo de mi mail disculpa! Es que no lo había habilitado en la pag, pero ya lo hice! Así que plis agregame a tus contactos ( es que tu mail no se ve, que problemas con estas cosas) Bueno, nos vemos prontoooo

**Kisamehoshigaki **Genial que te gustó el cap y q me digas que valió la pena la espera! Arigato! Y que bueno que me apoyas con la peculiar parejita, pero a que razones te refieres? Cuenta! Cuenta! Jejejeje

**Mai **Gracias por leer mi fic! Y que bueno que te encantó y sobre todo que te encanta la pareja de nejixtenten! A mi fascinan! Sigue leyendo por favor!

**Aily **Claro! que subiré los cap pronto! Q bueno qye te gustó! Sigue leyendo y dejándome reviews! Jajaja

**nabiki.chanXD**Aquí va el nuevo cap! Jejeje sip! Sigue tu fic! Pero cual es? Ya lo publicaste? Pasamelo! Que bien que te gustó el encuentro y lo que sigue te va a encantar! Sigue leyendo Jajaja y prometo no ser una vil floja lo juro jajajaja

**Krayami1sama** jajaja entonces te gustó lo del restauran jajaja yo y mis delirios! Y bueno aquí tienes el nuevo cap q te prometí! Jaja y no desesperes q saldrá gaara (tal vez com cerezas jajaja no te creas XD)

**Megumihyuuga **sep! Actualicé jejejej de verdad perdón por demorarme! Pero aquí está otro cap, y espero te guste, oye q bien lo del altar a neji, yo también tengo uno jajaja...y nejito ebrio! Cuando me lo imaginé no hacía más q suspirar jajaja ya lo veo todo rojito! Hay q chuloo! Lo amo! Sigue leyendo plis

**Lizzamoonpotter **jajajaja me alegra que te haya gustado tanto que hasta me amenaces de muerte si no actualizo jajajaja no es necesario para mi es un honor que lean mi fic ( aunque para actualizar el seg cap me tardé! Jejeje, pero eso ya no pasará) y como dices, quien no se enamora del genio Hyuuga? Kyaaaaa lo amo es mii rey! Pero sigue leyendo que te gustará jiiiii ya que habrá lemon ( baba)

**Marion-asakura **Claroo! Nejixtenten for ever! Jajajaj y aquí esta en nuevo! Disfrutalo por favor! Y espero tus reviews!

Ahora si! Empecemos con el fic!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Semana 2 día 3**

Hola! Aquí de nuevo, quien iba a pensar que en esta semana la vida me traería tantas sorpresas...gracias kami-sama, ahora empiezo a creer en tu benevolencia!

Como lo dije, tan solo dormí una hora, pero era tanta mi felicidad que llegué a la academia radiante, tan feliz que todos lo notaron y se extrañaron tanto de mi repentina felicidad que más de uno tuvo un pensamiento pervertido, inventándome un amante secreto bombardeándome con preguntas absurdas como: ¿es apuesto? ¿cuántos años tiene? ¿es menor o mayor que tu? ¿dónde lo conociste? ¿es bueno en la cama? Etc etc Si tan solo supieran que no se trata de mi amante secreto, mas bien, es mi amor imposible que se llama Hyuuga Neji, que si es muy, pero muy apuesto, que tiene 19 años, es mayor unos meses que yo, que lo conocí en la academia y bueno, pues...este...no se como sea en la cama. Claro que todas esas preguntas las contesté mentalmente, ya que jamás les diría la verdad por tres motivos, primero por que no quiero que toda konoha, incluyendo el clan Hyuuga, se entere que después de tantos años aún sigo loquita por su genio prodigio, segundo no quisiera escuchar burlas cada vez que se mencione la palabra "Hyuuga" en la academia, y tercero después de todo eso, no sería capaz de mirarle de nuevo a la cara y eso significaría toda una vida llena de frustraciones, así que mentí, y una vez más oculté mis sentimientos frente a otras personas, ya que con las pocas que lo sabían (mis eufóricas amigas) era suficiente.

Después de deshacerme de mis neuróticos y pervertidos compañeros, me fui a mi casa, ya que el día anterior no había terminado de hacer los deberes, y hoy me sentía con mucha energía, saludando a todo que me encontraba a mi paso y tarareando una canción que me gustaba mucho de niña...si, una niña, una niña cursi es lo que soy, por emocionarme tan solo con verlo unos minutos, pensé en ese momento. Pero el escuchar mi nombre en sus labios después de tanto tiempo, fue el detonante perfecto para sacar toda cursi condescendencia de mi corazón.

Llegué a mi casa me puse una ropa vieja que tenía en los más profundo de mi closet, me solté mis dos moños y lo sujeté con un pañuelo (parecía cenicienta), así que me dispuse a ordenar, limpiar, sacudir, hasta el más pequeño rincón de la casa, una vez que terminé me bañe, me puse una ropa limpia y saqué mi libro favorito para leerlo,

cuando de pronto escuché que alguien toco la puerta, al abrirla y ver a "cierta persona" parado frente a mi puerta, la sangre se me congeló desde los pies a la cabeza

-Hola Tenten—me saludó mirándome fijamente solo como el podía hacerlo, a lo cual, yo me quedé muda. Y solo atiné a mirarlo como una boba analizando cada detalle de su rostro (ayer traía mascara y no pude verlo), y me di cuenta que a diferencia de la ultima vez que lo vi, tenía una apariencia mas adulta, sus facciones eran más recias, pero a la vez tan finas que realzaban su bello y varonil rostro, su cabello lógicamente era más largo y que decir de sus ojos...el brillo plata que se reflejaba en sus pupilas blanquecinas destilaban más seguridad y orgullo.

-...

-...Llegué en un mal momento?- me preguntó a ver que mi respuesta era nula, ya que mi cerebro se desconectó por unos segundos y sentí como la sangre se me subía rápidamente a la cara, pero aun así reaccioné...

-Ne...Neji! que sorpresa! P..pero...que haces aquí?- esa fue mi respuesta patética y lo peor de todo es que empecé a tartamudear como Hinata cuando era una niña- me..da mu..mucho gusto verte...qu..que te trae po...por acá?

-Antes que nada, puedo pasar?

-Ha! Si si jejeje gomen! Pasa por favor- Tenten baka! Ahora pensará que ya no tienes modales! Pensé- Siéntate por favor, te traeré te

-No están tus padres?-cuestionó dando un pequeño vistazo por la sala (gracias a Dios que ya había terminado de limpiar)

-No, salieron a una misión, y volverán dentro de un mes- le contesté desde la cocina, ya un poco más tranquila

-Y dime, como has estado, escuche que eres maestra de armas en la academia

-Si, ya tengo un año-- salí de la cocina, puse la charola en la mesa de la sala, le serví el te y me senté frente suyo

-Y tu Neji? como has estado? Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo...y no sabes el gusto que me da que hayas venido a visitarme...je -- le dije tan roja que hasta podrían cocinar un huevo en mi cara

-He estado bien, pero muy ocupado, ya que como viste anoche soy jefe de patrulla...y por lo tanto las obligaciones absorben casi todo mi tiempo

-Si, yo también lo había escuchado, te felicito, era de suponerse siempre has sido un genio!- lo ovacioné como un perro faldero, vaya que estaba desesperada y lo único que quería en ese momento era que se sintiera bien conmigo.

-Gracias...bueno, el motivo por lo que vengo a verte, es precisamente por lo que sucedió ayer, necesito pedir de tu parte mucha discreción ya que es una misión importante y sobretodo secreta, así que por favor no comentes nada de lo que viste, ni de lo que escuchaste...

-Claro Neji! no diré nada!- le contesté seriamente, pero el brillo de la curiosidad se reflejó en mi mirada

-Esta bien...entonces me retiro—dijo haciendo una reverencia y dejando la taza de té en la mesa

-Espera! Eto...por que no te quedas a comer? Ya tengo todo listo para hacer la comida...además...hace mucho que no nos vemos y quisiera conversar más contigo- Me atreví a pedírselo, sin importar lo que pensara de mi, es solo que no podía desaprovechar esa gran oportunidad de estar a su lado, no sabía cuando iba a poder verlo otra vez...además dicen que las oportunidades que te brinda la vida, si las desaprovechas tal vez jamás se vuelvan a presentar.

-Mi tiempo está contado Tenten...pero tienes razón, tenemos mucho tiempo sin vernos, así que me quedaré un rato y con mucho gusto acepto tu invitación de comer- me dijo acomodándose en el sillón nuevamente

-Arigato Neji!Ahora mismo comenzaré a preparar la comida!

-Te ayudaré- afirmó caminado tras de mi, rumbo a la cocina

-Nani? Sabes cocinar?- esa si que fue una gran sorpresa para mi...sencillamente jamás me imaginé a Neji...en la cocina jejeje (otra gran sorpresa para mi colección)

-Vivo solo, así que tengo que sobrevivir...pero te advierto, no soy muy buen cocinero

-No hay problema! Solo ayúdame a picar los vegetales, yo haré lo demás- le dije, pensando que si supiera que tan solo con su presencia era suficiente para mi y que me hacía inmensamente feliz

Mientras cocinaba, nos la pasamos platicando de recuerdos de las misiones que hicimos juntos, de los aprietos que en los que nos metían Lee y Gai-sensei y lo sucedido en su cumpleaños número 16 (lo cual no le causo mucha gracia), cuando de pronto recordé algo muy importante.

-Haa! Es verdad Neji! ya está por terminar junio, así que tu cumpleaños es la próxima semana

-Es verdad...no lo recordaba

-Pero como puedes olvidar tu cumpleaños?

-Mi cabeza está llena de obligaciones...y para variar la próxima semana estaré muy ocupado, aunque no me quejo, lo que hago me gusta

-Y que pasará la próxima semana que estarás tan ocupado?...digo, si se puede saber jeje

-Serán los exámenes de admisión para los que quieran convertirse en Anbu y yo seré uno de los jueces.

-...Vaya, genial- una idea brilló en mi cabeza

-Así es, necesitamos más integrantes...ya que se acercan tiempos difíciles

Lo miré con gran curiosidad por lo ultimo que dijo, pero mi atención se desvió hacia el ruido de la olla - Yosh! La comida está lista, voy a servir la mesa! Siéntate por favor!

-Hai- contestó, mientras yo corría por la bajilla y la acomodaba en la mesa

Comencé a servir y nos sentamos uno frente del otro- Itadakimas!- dijimos al mismo tiempo y comenzamos a comer

-Neji...

-Si, dime

-Me gustaría que algún día nos reunamos los cuatro...así que espero y te des un poco de tiempo...

-Hai, a mi también me gustaría...como los viejos tiempos

-Entonces, me lo prometes?- alcé mi mano levantando el dedo chiquito en señal de promesa a lo cual, el se sorprendió un poco, tal vez no se lo esperaba

-Hai, lo prometo- el también levanto su mano y con su dedo tomó el mío cerrando nuestra promesa

Terminamos de comer y para mi desgracia tenía que irse, así que fui a despedirlo a la puerta

-Neji, realmente me dio mucho gusto verte, y no olvides nuestra promesa hai?

-Hai...Hasta pronto, Tenten- me dijo girándose y tomando su camino, me quedé mirándolo hasta que su figura se hizo inexistente en la lejanía, cerré la puerta tranquilamente y me recargué sobre ella, todo lo que había pasado desde ayer en la noche era casi imposible para mi y no me la podía creer, hace unos días estaba sufriendo por no verlo y de repente, soy salvada por el, viene a mi casa y comemos juntos, por eso he llegado a la conclusión que la vida está loca y que cuando esa locura llegué a ti, no debes desaprovechar, debes tomarla y hacerla tuya, por que de que sirve estar cuerda si no puedes luchar por lo que quieres...por eso he tomado una decisión...

Tenten

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Siguiente capítulo: De paseo en konoha Tenten se encuentra a ciertas parejas

Ya saben dejen reviews! Súbanme la autoestima onegai!

Y arriba los escritores mexicanos! Donde estan? No se escondan! Jejejejeje besos a todos!


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaa! Aquí kaminari-dono con la actualización, jejejej y desde ahora le digo, será un capitulo muy cortito, pero el siguiente será muy interesante jiiiiiiiiiiji no se lo pierda.

Gracias por sus reviews! Pero plis! Dejen más para subir mi autoestima!

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mio es de Hinata XD

**KisameHoshigaki:** Que bueno q estas leyendo mi fic y que te ha gustado, me pone feliz que senas Mexicano y que juntos demostremos que los Mexicanos escribimos chido jejeje eres el primer chico que me manda review, suerte con los exámenes y vuelve a subir tu fic! Lo esperaré. Y pronto verás más inoxcho y narutoxhinata, espéralos plis!

**Kurayami1sama:** Que bueno que te ha gustado! Y no te has wey! Actualiza pronto el tuyo! Ok?

**Marion-asakura: **Gracias pos las porras, jejeje y claro que el Nejixten sigue y muchooooo y espera la sorpresa que tengo para el cumple de Neji jiiijiiii soy una pillina! Y huí el sakuxsasu ya mero empieza así que sugue leyendo jejeje

**Megumi Hyuuga: **Siiiiii Neji cortando verduras! Que belleza Dios mio! Quien no quiere un cocinero así! Jejejejeje y la suertuda de Tenten lo tiene! Oye que padre lo de tu altar de chicos guapos y sexys! Y amiga si haces una secta Hyuuga APUNTAME! Jajajjajaj Gracias por tus reviws sigue leyendo por favor!

**Claud-kun: **Yujuuu! Que bueno que te gustó mi fic! Aquí tienes el nuevo cap, aun que un poco cortito, pero no te preocupes el proximo lo subo muy pronto jejejeje sigue leyendo y dejándome reviews por favor!

**Aily:** No sabes como me han animado tus palabras! Gracias! Y sobretodo por tus consejos de cómo poner a Tenten, es que eso es justo lo que temo, que se me vaya la personalidad de ella, como en teoría lo que escribo son parte de mis sentimientos y pues me dejo llevar de repente, pero prometo que tendré cuidado con eso...jejeje y con Neji pues no batallo nadita, y que nadamas me lo imagino que lo tengo enfrente (baba) y digo: sip! Así actuaría Neji! y bueno gracias por tus animos y sigue leyendo mi fic plis! Y dándome tus consejitos jiiij si no es mucha molestia.

**Lizzamoonpotter:** Siiiii vivan los y las autoras mexicanas jejejejej gracias por los ánimos! Y yo tambien cuando me imaginé a Neji tras mi puerta me vuelvo loquita! Tal yo me le hubiera lanzado encima y le hubiera dicho: soy toda tuya papasito! Jejejeje es que yo soy mas pervertida que Tenten jajajajja Y claro que hay Hyuuga para rato! Sigue leyendo por favor!

Bueno, aquí empezamos con el capitulo, esta muy cortito, jejeje pero no por eso es menos importante...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Semana 2, día 5**

En esta ocasión no tengo nada sorprendente que contar, pero el motivo por el que estoy escribiendo en el señor diario, es para contar lo que viví hoy ( para eso esta no? ) y para expresar en palabras mis más profundos sentimientos.

Acabé de dar clases en la academia e iba rumbo a mi casa, pasé por un parque y al voltear visualicé dos figuras conocidas para mi, eran Sasuke y Sakura, estaban sentados en unos columpios, meneándose lentamente y platicando tomados de la mano, se les veía muy contentos, y de vez en cuando se daban pequeños besitos, la escena se me hizo muy linda, los observé por un momento con gran cariño, feliz por ellos, sonreí y seguí mi camino.

Iba sumida en mis pensamientos (más bien iba pensando en cierto joven de blanquecinos ojos) cuando una voz conocida me sacó de mi letargo:

-Konnichiwa Tenten-san!- me saludó Chouji con una gran sonrisa y flores en mano

-ho! Konnichiwa Chouji! Pero que lindo ramo de flores! Vas con Ino?- le pregunté

-Claro! crees que le gusten?- me preguntó un tanto preocupado

-Pues...ella tiene una florería, yo creo que si!

-Estas flores son exportadas, y las conseguí especialmente para ella

-Que gran detalle! Seguro le gustarán!

-Hai, mata ne! Tenten-san !

-Mata ne !- me despedí de el con una gran sonrisa, feliz al imaginar lo contenta que se pondrá Ino con el detalle.

Seguí caminando y casi para llegar a mi casa, escuché unos fuertes gritos de una voz chillona

-Ramen dattebayo!- gritaba un muy contento naruto- Vamos a comer ramen Hinata-chan!- gritaba naruto brincando alrededor de su novia

-Hai! Naruto-kun! Pero a la próxima vamos a comer a donde yo diga hai?

-Pero Hinata-chan! No te gusta el ramen?- le preguntó con grandes cataratas de lágrimas en los ojos

-Si me gusta, pero no para comerlo todos los días!- le contestó mi amiga Hinata dulcemente

-Jejejeje entiendo, esta bien! Mañana iremos a comer a donde tu quieras!

-Hai!

Naruto se acercó y la tomó de las mejillas, atrayéndola a el para darle un tierno y profundo beso, después entraron al puesto.

Ellos si que son una pareja peculiar! Y merecen ser felices ya que batallaron mucho con la familia de ella, para que aceptaran a Naruto como el novio de la futura heredera del clan Hyuuga...pero todo salió bien, ahora están juntos, disfrutando el uno del otro.

Llegué a mi casa un rato después, me senté en el sillón feliz pero un tanto triste, ya que el ver a tantas parejas enamoradas te hace pensar muchas cosas, especialmente si estas sola y si estas casi segura que la persona a la que amas no te corresponde...

Pero es justo eso, lo que me hace pensar, que tal vez por más remota que sea, existe una pequeña posibilidad que Neji, algún día corresponda mis sentimientos, ya que nada pierdo con intentarlo...tal vez salgo ganando...

Tenten

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Siguiente capítulo: Día de reunión! Las confesiones de las chicas están que arden! Además un lime ( de que pareja? Entren para verlo) no se lo pierdan!

Ya saben, comentarios, quejas y tomatazos dejen reviews jejejje 

Por cierto...(no se como decirlo jejeje) hice un oneshot pero es lemon, por eso solo lo recomiendo para las mentes tan pervertidas como la mía, así que si eres sensible no lo leas, por que si está fuertecito, cortito pero conciso jeje. Se llama "Los sueños si se hacen realidad" está en categoría M. Así que a los que quieran leerlo les doy mi más cordial invitación! Espero les guste!


	5. Chapter 5

Koonichiwaaa! Hay perdón por tardarme otra vez, pero jejeje estado un tanto ocupada (cuestiones románticas ijijiji), pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo y espero les guste.

Gracias por sus reviews! Me hacen muy feliz!

Disclaimer: Naturo no es mío es de Hinata XD XD (me encanta decir eso)

**Ame-kunoichi: **Sip! Arriba las y los autores mexicanos! Jejeje a mi también nada mas de imaginarme a Neji tras mi puerta (guapote!) me da taquicardia (papasote!) que bueno que te esta gustando mi fic, y bueno aquí tienes el nuevo! Sigue leyendo y dejando reviews por favor!

**Kurayami1sama: **Si ya se que a la pobre tenten le pegó la depre, pero en fin, yo creo q en su situación cualquiera se sentiría igual jeje. Oye pues si, ando promocionando mi lemon, pues pa que le lean pero ni así TT, solo unas cuantas personitas me han dejado su opinión. Y bueno aquí esta el nuevo cap con un pequeñito lime (jjiji si ando perver) bueno espero tu actualización pronto!

**Aily:** Wau! De verdad me siento halagada que leas mi fic y sobre todo que me dejes reviews, ya que tus consejos me ubican mucho y me dan muchísimos ánimos jejeej Me da muchísimo gusto que te haya gustado el cap, aunque si esta cortito, pero espero que éste lo compense... y bueno este cap y los pasados los escribí en un momento de mi vida un tanto triste, cuando creí toda esperanza perdida, pero ahora, mi vida a girado 360°, e encontrado el amor de la manera mas extraña que te puedes imaginar, pero no por eso deja de ser amor...soy feliz, y creo que se me nota jejeje, asi que mi querida Aily, ahorita mis asuntos de amores están bien (yupiiii) muy bien (yuupiiii) y jejej espero con sinceridad que los tuyos también...sigue dejándome reviews por lo que más quieras! Onegai! Y haa! Claro que Neji es todo un caballero, frío en su manera de ser...pero se que detrás de esa máscara de Hielo, hay una pasión contenida...acaso Tenten será capaz de descubrirla? Jejeje eso lo veremos más adelante...tu que opinas?

**Kisame Hoshigaki**: Que ondaaa! Que bueno que te gustó el cap, y pues si, puse un poco tristezita a Tenten, pero muy pronto todo va a cambiar jejejeje. Y bueno con referente a las flores que Chouji le dio a Ino, pues se que fue un poco raro poner eso, dijo Ino vende flores jejejeje, pero se me hizo un tierno detalle jejeje (es que a las mujeres nos encantan las flores :P). Aquí esta en nuevo cap, espero te guste!

**Megumi Hyuuga: **Sipi, el cap esta super cortito, por eso casi ni se tarda en leerlo ejejeje. Y tienes razón, pobre Tenten, pero como dices no hay mal que por bien no venga, y muy pronto las cosas se pondrán bonitas para ella. Que bien que te gustó la escena de naruxhina! Ellos también son mi segunda pareja favorita, son bien tiernos! Y muchísimas gracias por decir que tengo imaginación y escribo bien! Gracias de verdad! y bueno aquí tienes el nuevo cap y con una sorpresita de naruxhina, se que te gustará! Jejeje. Y waaa! Que bueno que te ha gustado la pareja inoxcho, yo pienso que es linda!...oye! como esta eso del grupo del bouke y del souke? Kyaaaaa yo me inscribo! Quiero formar parte de tu grupo jejejejeje. Saludos y sigue leyendo y dejando reviews por fis!

**Claud-kun: **Jjijijii pues sip habrá sasukexsakura, pero por lo pronto en esta capi nop! Jeje sigue leyendo por favor! Espero te guste! Y plis sigue dejando reviews!

**Tere-chan: **Gracias por tu review! Y que bueno que te gustó! Aquí esta el nuevo y espero te guste!

**Marion-asakura: **jejeje si, lo se fue muy cortito --u pero aquí esta el nuevo! Y no desesperes, pronto habrá sakuxsaku para los fans! Sigue leyendo plis!

**Nutry: **Gracias por leer y q bueno que ya te pusiste al corriente! Y si, la verdad fue muy bonito q Tenten comiera con Neji, pero pues si, nada mas fue a hablar con ella y no a declararle "algo", pero...no crees que Neji tuvo alguna oculta intención? O tal vez buscaba algún pretexto para...jejeje bueno sigue leyendo y pronto obtendrás lo tanto deseas (y q todos deseamos). Y bueno, a mi parecer lo mejor que Tenten puede hacer es ser Anbu, así estará mas cerquitas de Neji! Y bueno, en el cuarto cao pues si anda triste, pero pornto recibirá su recompensa. Gracias por agregarme! Espero que te vaya super bien el tu colegio y poder platicar muy pronto contigo!Espero te guste el cap! Nos vemos!

**Deafasura: **Me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado mi fic! Gracias por molestarte en dejarme review! Por favor sigue leyendo y espero te siga gustando!

**Hanne: **Que bueno que se te hace emocionante! Y bueno aquí tienes el nuevo y ya estoy haciendo el otro para actualizar pronto! Sigue leyendo y dejando review! Ya que para mi son súper importantes!

**c-chan: **Gracias por tu aclaración! Jejeje es que de repente se me va el tren con esas cosas jejeje soy despistada!

**Aily: **Kyaaaaa XD XD XD gomen nasai! Aquí esta el nuevo jejejeje

Bueno, aquí empezamos con el capítulo! Pero antes les quiero contar (hay que pena, pero ando tan contenta que quiero que lo sepa el mundo) que ando muy feliz, ESTOY ENAMORADA! Jijiii así que si notan de repente mis capítulos muy empalagosos y melosos, ya saben cual es la razón! Jejeje

**ANGEL! TE AMO!**

Ejem! Ejem! (tan roja como tomate).Bueno ahora si, empecemos!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Semana 2, día 7**

Hola señor Diario! Hola queridos lectores! Aquí Tenten! Vaya ayer si que fue un día ajetreado, ya que fue nuestro día de reunión, pasaron tantas cosas, primero yo las sorprendo con mi gran noticia de que vi a cierto atractivo Hyuuga, y luego Hinata nos trae una sorpresa de infarto, y nuestra sakura toma una decisión que nos deja con la boca abierta, tal parece que la única que tuvo una semana tranquila fue Ino, todo empezó así:

Los días transcurrieron igual y llegó el fin de semana trayendo nuestro día de reunión, todas llegaron puntuales a la hora estimada.

-Konichiwaaaa!- las recibí con mucho entusiasmo

-Vaya Tenten! Hoy si que estas de buen humor!- me dijo sakura con una gran sonrisa, acomodando su mochila en un sillón

-Te ganaste algún premio o que? Jajajaj- bromeó Ino- y para que estés mas contenta traje tu nieve favorita- me puso el gran bote de nieve en la cara.

-Arigato Ino por la nieve, pero no me saque ningún premio je, fue algo mucho mejor!- todas me miraron expectantes

-Algo mucho mejor? Haa! No me digas que...- me dijo Hinata tomando mis manos- viste a Neji-niisan!- gritó con su frágil voz

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

-Waaaaaaaaa!- fue un grito masivo por parte de todas, me aventaron salvajemente al sillón y se pusieron a rededor mío

-Como fue? Vamos cuenta con detalles!- chillaron al mismo tiempo ( deberían formar parte de un coro jajajaja), abrazaron fervientemente unos cojines que estaban por ahí y con grandes ojos brillantes esperaban mi respuesta.

-Bueno, todo empezó cuando encontré mi álbum de fotos...- empecé a contarles todo sin que ningún detalle faltara y cuando terminé todas estaban con diminutas lágrimas en los ojos tratando de salir

-Estoy muy feliz por ti Tenten buaaaa!- saltó sakura sobre mi

-Arigato Sakura, pero no llores por favor- le dije con un nudo en la garganta

-Como pides eso Tenten?- expresó Ino con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas- no sabes el gusto que nos da, que por fin volviste a verlo!- corrió hacia mi abrazándome.

-Si lloramos, no es por tristeza, ni por nada parecido, si no por felicidad, por que como mujeres enamoradas, te entendemos perfectamente...-puntualizó Hinata con sus pálidos ojos llenos de agua cristalina, acercándose lentamente...y una vez más queridos lectores recibí el segundo abrazo más cursi de mi vida.

-Arigato...chicas...yo, yo todavía no me lo creo- les dije limpiándome una lagrimas rejegas que luchaban por salir (vaya que las mujeres somos lloricas) -Pero esto será el comienzo de muchas cosas más...- sonreí ampliamente

-mm? Y por que dices eso? Acaso hay lago que no nos has dicho?-amenazó Sakura

-O acaso paso algo que...-

-Detén tu imaginación Ino! No pasó nada más que los que les acabo de platicar-

-Entonces, por que dices que es el comienzo de mucha cosas?

-Hinata! Tu también?- le reproché

-Bueno, es que tus palabras dan mucho que pensar!

-Hai, hai- acepté rindiéndome frente a mis implacables amigas- Bueno como quiera se los iba a decir tarde o temprano...

-Waaa que pasó? Te beso apasionadamente?

-Te tomó entre sus brazos y te dijo: Tenten, te amo!

-Te llevó a su departamento?- todas volteamos a verla sorprendidas- Hinata!- gritamos al unísono

-No, nada de eso! Y ya dejen de leer tantas novelas de amor, lo que pasa es que tomé una importante decisión- todas abrieron la boca para decir algo- No quiero más divagaciones así que cállense y escúchenme!- grité exasperada, a lo cual todos hicieron caso y se quedaron quietas sin decir palabra alguna

-El estar a su lado, después de tanto tiempo me hizo pensar que tenía que encontrar la manera de repetir momentos como ese, y entre platica y platica sus propias palabras me dieron la respuesta que buscaba: _"la próxima semana serán los exámenes de admisión para los que quieran convertirse en Anbu y yo seré uno de los jueces"- _mis amigas pestañaron un par de veces

-Es...lo que estoy pensando?- se atrevió Ino

-Así es...me convertiré en Anbu- a todas se les calló la boca

-P...pero es..estas segura Tenten? Sabes lo que sig...significa eso?- la preocupación de Hinata se entendía en sus palabras, ya que solo tartamudeaba nuevamente cuando estaba preocupada

-Si, lo se

-Y por que lo dices así de tranquila? Como si fuera cualquier cosa?- me regaño Ino

-No, yo creo que no sabes, la responsabilidad que conlleva convertirse en Anbu nada más por que si!

-Nadamás por que si? Sakura? Hinata? Ino!- hablé con rabia contenida- Cuál fue la razón por la que dejé de verlo? Fueron sus responsabilidades, sus obligaciones! Entonces cual es la única manera de estar con el! He? formando parte de lo que hace! Esa es la única manera!

-Pero Tenten, si tus superiores se enteran que te convertiste en Anbu solo por un interés personal te va a ir muy mal! Te va a pasar lo mismo que a Sasuke-kun!- sakura estalló en llanto

-Además, dejarás a un lado todo lo que has logrado? Tus clases en la cademia...- trató de razonar Ino conmigo tomando a Sakura del hombro

-De que me sirve dar clases en la academia y ser la mejor maestra de armas si no puedo estar a lado de la persona que amo... Si no puedo luchar por su amor? Prefiero arriesgarlo todo, pero no quiero arrepentirme un día por no haberlo intentado!

Hubo un silencio incómodo y continué

-Yo pensé que podían comprenderme...después de todo saben lo que es estar enamorada...

-Si...te entendemos, pero eso no quiere decir que no nos preocupemos por ti- dijo sakura tomándome de la mano, haciendo que las demás asintieran y la miraran con complicidad

-Pero chicas...yo no quiero que se preocupen por mi...solo quiero su apoyo...

-Y lo tienes! Pero no podemos prometer que no estaremos preocupadas!- agitó sakura

-Chicas!- reproché

-Nada de Chicas! tu sabes lo feliz que nos hace saber que por fin viste a Neji, y sobre todo que tienes más posibilidades de seguirlo viendo, sabemos cuanto lo amas y te comprendemos perfectamente, ya que cada quien a su manera, pero nosotras sufrimos mucho para estar con la persona que queremos...yo por ejemplo, lidie con muchas criticas por estar con Chouji, decían que el no era para mi, que una chica como yo no debería estar con alguien así, pero a pesar de todo, míranos, estamos juntos y somos muy felices- recordó Ino

-Ino tiene razón, y yo creo que sale sobrando que te diga todo lo que sufrí por Sasuke-kun ya que bien lo sabes...recuerdo que el siempre me rechazó y que también fui criticada por estar a lado de un traidor...pero después de todo, yo seguí luchando y todo ese dolor y sufrimiento se convirtió en felicidad...por eso entiendo tu afán de luchar por él a pesar de todo...pero como te dije antes Tenten, eso no significa que no me preocupe por ti...- terminó Sakura y me abrazó

-Pero hay una diferencia entre tu y nosotras...- todas miramos a Hinata- Que toda esa transición y sufrimiento lo vivimos al mismo tiempo, así que en cierta manera estábamos en el mismo dolor por lo tanto las consecuencias nadie las miró...pero en este caso es diferente, ya que nosotras solo vemos por tu bienestar y por eso nos ponemos así...pero al recordar lo difícil que es el luchar para estar con la persona que amas...yo creo que las preocupaciones salen sobrando...- al terminar de hablar Hinata las tres se miraron al mismo tiempo con una gran sonrisa

-Por eso, no importa cuantos problemas y dificultades tengas que pasar...nosotras siempre estaremos contigo...- terminó Hinata mirándome con sinceridad

-Arigato...- les contesté con una gran sonrisa

-Además...- Ino sonrió- yo creo que te vas a ver muy linda con el uniforme de Anbu, ya que tienes una figura muy bonita...no estas plana como otras- dijo esto mirando a Sakura

-Que dijiste Ino- cerda?- contestó Sakura a punto de la explosión

-Lo que escuchaste frentuda!- Ino sacó la lengua y empezó a correr burlándose de Sakura...mis amigas no tienen remedio jajaja pero de algo si estoy segura: siempre seremos amigas.

Hinata y yo mirábamos la persecución de Ino divertidas, y sin darme cuenta me quedé mirando a Hinata...más bien, a sus ojos...en color y forma eran iguales a los de él, pero definitivamente tenían algo que los diferenciaba, algo que iba más allá de un factor físico...se trata más bien de actitud, por que definitivamente no hay ojos más intimidantes, soberbios y fuertes...que los de Hyuuga Neji

-Tenten?- hinata me habló un tanto sorprendida

-Ha! si? Jejeje- le contesté volviendo en sí

-Pasa algo? Por que me mirabas así?

-Eto...- no sabía que decir y Hinata lo comprendió todo

-Te recuerdo a el, verdad? a Neji-niisan... – me dijo sin rodeos

-Hai...- dije casi inaudible

-Lo entiendo, es casi inevitable, ya que no solo somos del mismo clan, si no que también somos primos y se que ha sido muy difícil para ti el tenerme cerca y recordar todo lo que has sufrido ya que tu...- no dejé que terminara de hablar ya que la interrumpí colocando mi mano en su hombro y con una amplia sonrisa le dije:

-Te equivocas Hinata, tu presencia no me hace sufrir, ni me trae malos recuerdos, al contrario, me da fuerzas y me hace feliz, ya que tu eres una parte de el, eres su familia.

-Tenten...- dijo mirándome dulcemente solo como ella podía hacerlo

-Pero bueno, ya basta de tanta seriedad y comencemos con nuestro circulo de confesiones!

-Hai! Ya es hora!

-Chicas! dejen de matarse y vengan que ya es hora de las confesiones de la semana!- le grité a Ino y sakura que se jalaban el cabello mutuamente, me miraron por un rato y se soltaron, caminando como si nada, sentándose una de lado de la otra y platicando muy amenamente...esas dos si que están locas

-Quien empieza? Por que yo ya les dije lo que me pasó en la semana, así que ya no tengo nada que decir

-Yo tampoco tengo nada que decir...no pasó nada- dijo Ino un tanto pensativa y triste, pero cuando iba a preguntarle Sakura comenzó a hablar

-Yo quiero comenzar! Tengo algo muy importante que decirles...e tomado una decisión

-Una decisión? Y de que trata?- preguntó Ino con un semblante diferente, así que decidí preguntarle después

-Vamos Sakura, comienza- dije muy interesada

-Es que...he decidido entregarme a Sasuke-kun...- todas nos quedamos de a seis y sin decir nada, así que Sakura continúo:

-Lo estuve pensando toda la semana, quiero estar con el y ser suya en cuerpo y alma...

-Vaya! Entonces ya lo decidiste sakura!- hablé primero, un tanto sería

-Por supuesto! He decidido que sea el primero, y no me importa que talvez en un futuro no quedemos juntos, lo único de lo que estoy segura, es que hoy nos amamos y este amor que sentimos el uno por el otro enciende la pasión de nuestros cuerpos.

-Que hermosas palabras Sakura- dijo Hinata

-Gracias...es solo que lo amo tanto y cada día que pasa lo necesito más- dijo abrazando sus propias piernas- y por eso chicas necesito de su ayuda

-De nuestra ayuda? Para que?- interrogó Ino, que por fin salía de su mutismo

-Es que no se que ponerme, ni como actuar, ni se que decir...

-Lo único que necesitas hacer es seguir a tu corazón y dejarte llevar por tus sentidos y tu deseo por el...créeme tu cuerpo reaccionará solo, ya que en un momento así, todo razonamiento sale sobrando

-Hinata, pero, como es que sabes eso?- todas nos quedamos sorprendidas

-Antes que nada chicas...gomen nasai...por no haberles dicho antes

-De que hablas Hinata?- le preguntó Sakura

-Es solo que...Naruto-kun y yo...hicimos el amor, ya hace varios días...y no les había dicho nada por que no sabía como hacerlo, es solo que, ustedes tienen una imagen de mi que no me gustaría que cambiara...

Esta si que fue la sorpresa de la semana, casi nos da un colapso nervioso a todas, ya que jamás imaginamos que nuestra dulce Hinata-chan ya era toda una mujer, y bueno, sabíamos que había cambiado que ya no era igual que antes, pero jamás imaginamos que había madurado tanto.

-Hinata, si que nos sorprende lo que nos acabas de decir- dije lentamente- pero algo si debe quedarte bien claro: "la imagen que tenemos de ti jamás cambiará, por que pase lo que pase, siempre serás nuestra tierna Hinata-chan"

-Arigato, pero aun así me siento avergonzada por no habérselos dicho antes

-Avergonzarte? Eso jamás Hinata, mira hay veces que las personas preferimos guardarnos algunas secretos, y eso no significa que nos hayas traicionado como amiga...- Dijo Sakura y continúo- Además, todas las personas somos diferentes! mírame a mi! yo digo todo jajaja

-Hai! La frentuda tiene razón!- Ino miró sonriente a Sakura- pero una cosa más: " las amigas estamos para escuchar y no para juzgar, para ayudar y no para estorbar...pero lo más importante es que las amigas son las hermanas que tenemos el privilegio de escoger"

-...y por todo eso, si quieres contárnoslo, te escuchamos, y si no, respetamos tu decisión- dije en conclusión

Hinata miró un rato el suelo, levantó la cabeza y dijo:...Ya lo decidí chicas y quiero y necesito decírselos...es solo que quiero compartir mi felicidad con ustedes

-Segura?- gritamos las tres

-Hai!

-Waaaaaaaa entonces cuentaa, cuenta!- la rodeamos, mirándola con grandes ojos brillantes, ya que para una chica es una de las cosas más emocionantes que le puede suceder en su vida, por esta razón lo escribiré tal y como ella lo dijo...con sus propias palabras:

Advertencia: lime

-Bue...bueno, en realidad Naruto-kun y yo no planeamos nada, simplemente se dio...fue un día que decidimos pasarla en su departamento ya que estaba lloviendo, escuchamos música, vimos televisión y comimos ramen instantáneo para variar jeje, después de un rato, el fue al baño y yo me quedé mirando su departamento, no era la primera vez que estaba ahí, pero ese día en especial tenía ganas de observar cada detalle de lo que le rodeaba, sus posters, su mesita llena de sus video juegos favoritos, la foto del equipo 7 que guarda con tanto cariño, y al final llegué a su cama, me senté en ella la toque a todo lo largo y al final tomé la almohada, abrazándola y aspirando su aroma, el aroma de mi Naruto-kun...en ese momento pasaron varias imágenes por mi cabeza, cuando lo conocí de niños y me enamoré de su forma de ser y de ver la vida, cuando yo lo miraba y el ni sabía que yo existía, cuando me dio ánimos en la pelea con Neji-niisan, cuando por fin me miró, y cuando me dijo que yo le gustaba...

Estuve tanto tiempo abrazando su almohada que no me di cuenta cuando llegó

-Hinata –chan?- me dijo mirándome sorprendido con sus lindos ojitos zafiros

-Wa! Naruto-kun...yo...yo

No supe que decir, y lo único que atiné a hacer, fue correr a abrazarlo

-Pasa algo koiichi?

-Naruto-kun...aishiteru...quiero estar contigo siempre- lo besé sin decir nada, así estuvimos un buen rato, entre besos y palabras cariñosas...hasta que el bajó hacia mi cuello acariciándolo con la lengua, dejando un camino húmedo en su camino...yo reaccioné con un leve gemido y acto seguido, el repentinamente se separó de mi

-Gomen Hinata-chan! Me...me deje llevar! Perdóname por favor...

-Naruto-kun...sigue por favor...yo...yo quiero estar contigo...quiero ser tuya

-Nani? Pe...pero Hinata, estas segura? Por...por que si no, yo...

-Estoy segura, Naruto-kun...- lo miré con decisión y suplica

El se sonrojó y me miró un tanto incrédulo y preocupado, iba a decirme algo pero yo no lo permití, caminé hacia la cama y poniéndome frente a ella, empecé a desabotonar mi chaqueta, cuando iba a quitar el ultimo botón el se acercó a mi, tomó mi mano y me dijo:

-Hinata, yo te deseo como no tienes idea...pero no quiero que el día de mañana te arrepientas de lo que vamos a hacer...por eso, si lo prefieres podemos esperar...

-Naruto-kun...yo estoy segura...estoy segura que quiero estar contigo...y jamás me arrepentiré...

Mis ojos brillaron con tal seguridad, que el lo comprendió, se acercó a mi, dejando el espacio entre nosotros casi inexistente, me tomó de la barbilla con una mano, levantando mi cabeza besándome lentamente mientras con la otra desprendía el ultimo botón de mi chaqueta haciéndola caer súbitamente, dejándome tan solo con una fina blusa que llevaba de bajo...me abrazó fuertemente pegando nuestros cuerpos profundizando el beso y fue cuando empezamos a despojarnos de nuestras ropas, quedando desnudos uno frente al otro, él me miró intensamente, haciéndome sonrojar y me dijo:

-Eres hermosa Hinata...- me besó una vez más y me recostó lentamente en la cama, acariciando cada rincón de mi piel tan delicadamente como si yo fuera un frágil vidrio que pudiera romperse,

despertando en mi la mujer que llevo dentro, la pasión que estaba dormida y guardada solo para el...para mi Naruto-kun...

Sus caricias fueron tan íntimas y placenteras que yo no podía hacer otra cosa más que gemir y susurrar su nombre, aferrándome a su espalda suplicando por lo inevitable, invitándolo a consumar nuestro amor con el acto de nuestros cuerpos...

Me llevó al éxtasis de una manera tan sorprendente que casi pierdo la conciencia, y al terminar, no me di cuenta cuando nos quedamos dormidos, abrazados y cansados, pero muy felices de ser uno, en cuerpo y alma...

Final Lime

Todas nos quedamos en silencio tan solo mirándola con grandes ojos brillantes...por que definitivamente su primera vez fue hermosa...

-Vaya! Que lindo fue Hinata- Ino fue la primera en hablar

-Me e quedado sin palabras...Naruto es realmente un buen chico...me alegra que estén juntos- le dije suavemente, aún con la emoción en mi rostro

-Yo siempre vi a un Naruto alegre, escandaloso y terco a más no poder...pero nunca me imaginé ese lado de el jejeje, a madurado mucho- expresó Sakura muy reflexiva

-Hai...Naruto-kun se ha convertido en todo un hombre

-je, y tu le has ayudado Hinata-chan!- sakura le pega quedito con su codo, a lo que Hinata solo reacciona sonriendo con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, todas reímos, pero nos quedamos pensativas, cada quien en su mundo...y por supuesto ese mundo tiene un nombre diferente para cada quien...

Después de un rato de silencio, la escandalosa de Ino empezó a decir que ya era hora de ver películas...así que todas nos apuramos y acomodarnos para iniciar nuestro maratón peliculero jajaja

Ya casi a la mitad de la cuarta película, noté que todas estaban dormidas, así que me levanté de mi cómodo lugar para apagar la televisión y la video cassetera...pero antes de dormir decidí echar un rápido vistazo por mi ventana, el cielo estaba despejado y se podían ver claramente las estrellas y una luna que destellaba en su majestuosidad brillos plateados...-Como tus ojos...-dije en voz alta, era inevitable, que al ver ese astro, ladrón de la noche, no recordara la profundidad de dos ojos, culpables de mi congoja, y por que no decirlo?...de mi locura...

Cerré la ventana lentamente, para no hacer ruido, ya que no quería despertar a las bellas durmientes que yacían en su lecho...jejeje mis amigas...Y al cerrar la ventana, vi mi reflejo y sin poder evitarlo levanté la mano y acaricié mis labios...-Me pregunto...como se sentirán sus labios...-bajé los dedos hacia mi cuello- Y sus caricias...

-Estar con la persona que amas, es lo más maravilloso que te puede pasar...- una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos...era Hinata

-Kyaa! Hi...Hinata! escuchaste todo?- le dije muy acalorada y roja como tomate, ella solo asintió, se volteo dándome la espalda y se dispuso a dormir, pero antes me dijo: -Espero que muy pronto estés con él...pero eso depende de ti...no te rindas Tenten...que no te importe lo que los demás digan...

No dije nada, tan solo sonreí...

La semana que esta por comenzar...marcará mi vida para siempre...de eso estoy segura...

Tenten

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey! Hey! Que les pareció este cap! Espero que haya valido la pena jejeje, no es muy largo, bueno por lo menos si más que el cap pasado jejeje Ya saben, para comentarios, quejas o tomatazos, dejen reviews!

**Próximo Capitulo: **Dan inicio las puebas para convertirce en Anbu, el cumpleaños de Neji trae nuevas sorpresas, Sakuraxsasuke y una Ino muy confundida...

**Y ARRIBA EL AMOR!**

P.D. "Que les pareció el lime, muy cortito, pero yo pienso que cuando uno cuenta algo muy personal, pues debe guardarse los "detalles" para si jejejeje"


End file.
